villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Siann, Mika and Sora
Siann, Mika and Sora are three beautiful and evil characters featured in the television show Mortal Kombat: Conquest. These femme fatales were also probably members of the dreaded cult of demons, sorcerers and assassins known as the Brotherhood of Shadow which explains the insignia on the black sashes they wear. Siann is a Caucasian woman with red hair and is portrayed by Dana Hee. Sora is a Afro-American woman with curled raven hair, and is portrayed by Renee Tenison. Mika is a Caucasian woman with blonde hair, and is portrayed by Jamie Pressly. The three, originally lifeless corpses that were part of the Netherrealm, were loyal servants to Quan Chi who used his powers of sorcery to allow them to have a living form. Beautiful women and skilled fighters, the three girls were master manipulators and expert assassins. Despite their loyalty, however, Quan Chi often treated the three like dirt and even threatened to return them to their previous states if they failed or betrayed him, but thus far he has never made good on this threat with the implication that he wants to keep the girls alive and well. They performed many tasks for Quan Chi, making enemies out of Kung Lao, Taja and Siro, as well as Emperor Shao Kahn. Siann (and possibly Mika and Sora) was killed by Shao Kahn’s Shadow Priests. Combat Characteristics Their combat abilities revolve mainly around their formidable martial arts skills; even so, it would seem that Siann is the strongest out of the three: she managed to defeat Kung Lao in combat and even Shang Tsung). Mika is a fair fighter, able to effortlessly defeat normal warriors but struggles against skilled fighters such as Kung Lao, but Sora seems to be the weakest, hardly getting in any blows to her opponent and being easily incapacitated. Despite the flaws with Mika and Sora however, the three girls usually fight together; they work as a seamless team, their martial arts abilities complimenting each other. In the episode "Flawed Victory", it is hinted that Mika has feelings for Quan Chi, and that he does in fact recognize her feelings for him, but mostly views her as his henchwoman and slave. Ironically, they help Siro and Taja discover their feelings for each other while they are disguised as them. Siann appeared in Mortal Kombat Federation of Martial Arts, but not Mika and Sora. She lost to Sub-Zero in the first match, but defeated Shang Tsung in another. In the series' final episode "Vengeance", the girls are joined by a fourth assassin named Cilene, who is beheaded by Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests. Gallery Quan Chi with Siann, Mika & Sora.jpg|Quan Chi with his 3 servants, Siann, Mika, and Sora. Siann.jpg|Siann Siann & Mika.jpg|Siann and Mika. Sora & Mika.jpg|Sora and Mika. Trivia *Mika and Sora were not killed by Shadow Priests. They are lost. *Siann was killed by Shadow Priests. *Cilene was killed by Shadow Priests. *Siann, Mika and Sora can be seen as the Mortal Kombat Conquest versions of Sareena, Kia and Jataaka, respectively, as they all are subordinates to Quan Chi, they are proficient kombatants and all wear the same style of semi-revealing leather clothes. In fact, Siann's costume is like Sareena's MK: Armageddon primary costume, and Mika's one is like Sareena's alternate costume from the same game, while Mika's top resembles Kia's one from MK: Mythologies. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Villainesses Category:Teams Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Femme Fatale Category:Master Manipulator Category:Assassin Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Fighter Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Witches Category:Sorceress Category:Deceased Villains